


電競 韓王浩、宋京浩相關《認真地老去》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發一開始是受到張希跟曹方《認真地老去》這首歌所激發的靈感，只是寫到後面跟我一開始預期的越長越不一樣，我也是蠻慌的。我必須給有打算繼續看下去的人一些心理建設，第一，有沒有CP可以自由解釋，只是我初衷是沒有；第二，夾雜大量我對宋京浩的主觀解釋；第三，我並不想總是去比較過去ROX跟他們現在隊伍的感情，但是行文間肯定會透露出我的偏頗，如果你能接受再看下去對你比較好。BGM：張希──認真地老去 ft.曹方看看就好。





	電競 韓王浩、宋京浩相關《認真地老去》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 一開始是受到張希跟曹方《認真地老去》這首歌所激發的靈感，只是寫到後面跟我一開始預期的越長越不一樣，我也是蠻慌的。
> 
> 我必須給有打算繼續看下去的人一些心理建設，第一，有沒有CP可以自由解釋，只是我初衷是沒有；第二，夾雜大量我對宋京浩的主觀解釋；第三，我並不想總是去比較過去ROX跟他們現在隊伍的感情，但是行文間肯定會透露出我的偏頗，如果你能接受再看下去對你比較好。  
> BGM：張希──認真地老去 ft.曹方
> 
> 看看就好。

*****

 

郭寶成曾經說，輸了比賽之後的夜晚，有時候會突然從夜裡驚醒，一直想著那時候是怎麼輸掉的。

韓王浩覺得他能感同身受。

時至今日，他偶爾還會夢到16年那個在美國的夜晚。

 

韓王浩有時候不太知道如何定義「青春」這個詞。好像外界認定對職業選手來說，他們的青春就應當是英雄聯盟這款遊戲，可是韓王浩常覺得他的人生，或說職業選手的人生歷程裡，早就跳過了青春這部分，直接踏入下個階段。

他們從來沒有過普通人讚頌的青春。

雖然普通人口眼中的青春，他還是知道不少的。

似乎要跟朋友跑去KTV店裡唱個通霄，或喝個酩酊大醉，然後隔天頭痛到事情都處理不好；似乎要在課堂上用手機偷偷摸摸傳訊息，下課時三兩好友勾肩搭背，在走廊上用掃具互相決鬥；似乎要談一場驚世但不用駭俗的戀愛，嚐一嚐讓人酸澀又甜蜜的曖昧滋味。

又或者是去補習班埋頭嗑書，經歷那令人心力交瘁的競爭，還有斤斤計較那些一兩分，羨慕忌妒一下班裡腦筋特別好的人；還是偷偷在班裡傳閱小黃書，今天我看明天跟你分享，還有硬碟裡成堆的A片，一起討論。

他想如果當初他不是選擇走上這條路，他或許會輕鬆點，所以他常對別人說，其實你不需要把遊戲打得很好，你應該努力把書念好。

但其實韓王浩並不是後悔。他從沒有後悔過走上這條路。

 

 

韓王浩職業出道在Najin，那是他初識此職業的樣子。比起青少年，他覺得那時候的他更像是個學語的小嬰兒，有一個東西叫做銘印現象，初生的禽鳥對於睜開眼那時候看見的移動物品，就會永遠追隨。於他而言，趙在杰就像個鴨媽媽，於是他的所有，韓王浩都要去模仿。

從Najin離開的時候，韓王浩萬分中二的想著：我已經成長了，我是個成熟的大人了！我要做一個成熟的職業選手，像在杰哥那樣能獨當一面的職業選手。

他遇見了ROX。

然後他遇見了宋京浩。

韓王浩身為一個首發選手、親身上場經歷一年職業，是在那裡。

他才發現，儘管他努力地想裝模作樣當個大人，隊伍裡的哥哥們卻總要把他捧著疼，有時候他還會因此心生不滿，覺得大家都當他是個世面見得少的小孩，縱然、縱然他是經驗不比他們多，但好歹也當了一年的職業選手，雖然、雖然就是個替補。

韓王浩覺得自己是個少年老成的人，但李書行跟金鐘仁永遠只會說自己是個小毛孩、小屁孩、小朋友，連帶隊伍的教練跟經理姊姊也喜歡逗他，可把韓王浩氣得不輕。然後韓王浩就會賭氣的戴上耳機不理他們。

其實大家曉得他乖巧，而韓王浩仗著這些也從一開始的兢兢業業，到後來喜歡耍賴，理直氣壯叉著腰逼哥哥們順著他，大伙頭疼又只能無奈買單。

宋京浩不一樣。

如果說其他哥哥們對韓王浩的缺點是包容，那宋京浩就是連韓王浩的缺點都覺得可愛。

如果其他哥哥們對韓王浩各種橫著走的行為是一邊教訓一邊無奈又敷衍的順著他，那宋京浩就是笑嘻嘻的替他忙活，認認真真把他不合理的要求端著記著。就沒見過這麼傻的。

久而久之，韓王浩就有些忘記那個說自己是個成熟大人的紅髮少年去哪了。

誠然，他很清楚的知道他哥哥們對他的好是因為哥哥們知道韓王浩這個人心底清醒的很，分得清什麼是真的什麼是假的，也了解什麼是可以做的什麼是不被允許的，知道什麼是底線，也懂得尊重。最重要的是韓王浩很明白，世界上很多事情得要自己面對，誰也幫不了。

然而宋京浩對他的態度太認真，以致韓王浩常常動搖，他最常想的就是：這個人在說什麼啊？他真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？

比方有一次韓王浩開玩笑說京浩哥，你買個星星送我吧，我要天上的那種。宋京浩劈頭就是一句瘋小子你發什麼瘋啊？然而隔天韓王浩經過宋京浩的電腦時卻看見螢幕上老老實實在查給一顆星星取名字多少錢的畫面。

當天晚上韓王浩就頗不自在的說，哥啊，我想了想不要星星了，你還是給現金吧。

比方韓王浩喝酒時總是會說難過的事情，宋京浩就很嚴肅的跟他說，你喝酒不能一個人喝啊，我不在的話你喝什麼啊？韓王浩鄙視的回嗆，你又不會每次都在。結果宋京浩突然回了一串人名，金鍾仁、蔣范賢、李書行、裴俊植、金正均、許勝勛。

『如果我不在的時候，身邊要有這些人才可以喝。』

韓王浩打了一段字：你怎麼管這麼多。卻始終沒能發送出去。

還有比方宋京浩說，王浩說想拿冠軍，王浩啊，哥會替你鋪路的。韓王浩看著那個片段，有點火大。

 

韓王浩沒有意識到ROX讓他甘願活得沒那麼堅強。讓他甘願活得脆弱一點，讓他甘願活得鋒利一點，讓他甘願放不下，讓他甘願受傷。

讓他甘願受到保護，讓他甘願去保護別人。

他第一個冠軍，第一次世界賽，第一個榮耀，第一次被世界看見，第一次看見世界，都在那裡。

他第一次真正知道什麼叫做「職業選手」，也第一次知道金鍾仁說他是小屁孩，其實很有道理。

所有關於「初」這個字的東西，都是遺世獨立不可侵犯的存在。初戀、初見、初遇、初衷，這個「初」他就是你人生用力而且血淋淋的一刀。

人們為什麼緬懷初戀？因為不懂事，不懂事的時候什麼都掏心掏肺，傻傻做，傻傻試，那是最毫不保留而且單純的無怨無悔的時候，就連錯誤都可以長的那麼美麗。「初」就是這麼特別。

 

 

韓王浩加入SKT的時候覺得自己還是跟在ROX時一樣自信，那時候怎適應的現在就怎麼做，但是1月18號趙在杰宣布退役的那一天，韓王浩真的非常、非常想宋京浩和蔣范賢。

他突然發現過去那一年被他丟掉的「人生得自己一個人走。」的事實，以一種毫不留情、不容掙扎的姿態又砸回他身上。

那個瞬間，韓王浩覺得過往那些漫長的時間從他身上急速抽去，但他摸不清楚那是什麼他抓不住的東西，也說不清楚到底發生什麼事情，要到很後來他才隱隱知道，他約莫是老了。

 

如果說韓王浩沒有與ROX的人再在一起的想法那是騙人的，但他天生通透，所以即使椎心刺骨他也能摸摸自己心口，理所當然的說：那不可能。

儘管那是理所當然，誰都明白有些東西過了就回不去，但ROX依舊是韓王浩的放不下，特別是年輕的人，明明跨不過心裡那道檻，卻要端著一個四平八穩的樣子，給明白人一看，滿心滿眼都是疼痛。

工作中、賽場上的宋京浩公私分明，行止得體，一口一個Peanut選手、PraY選手、Gorilla選手、Kuro選手，好像這樣叫著自己就會是Smeb選手，而不是宋京浩。

韓王浩有時候會轉換不過來，在私底下的宋京浩、與工作場合中的宋選手之間。但他調適得很快，因為他一如既往的敏感又聰明，當宋京浩想保持專業和不同隊伍之間的距離時，韓王浩就不踩過線，當宋京浩在實況跟他聯絡時，韓王浩就聽他開無傷大雅的玩笑，當宋京浩打電話給他時，韓王浩就聽宋京浩說他想說的，也跟宋京浩說他想說的。

其實他們通話次數多的數不清，只是兩人有著未曾明定的默契，清醒時幾乎不說累，話題圍繞在身邊發生的瑣事、有趣的事、搞笑的事，比方金赫奎又被怎麼教訓了，或者是金河那怎麼搶走李相赫的炸雞吃，又或是看了什麼電影、聽了什麼歌，英超的比賽或買了什麼錶。

宋京浩會問，跟SKT的人相處的怎麼樣，你沒有亂發瘋吧？

韓王浩會說，你在說什麼啊，很好啊，哥跟KT呢？

然後宋京浩說，很好啊，KT的人很厲害，SKT等著被打敗吧哈哈哈哈！

韓王浩無數次的想，這種對話他們好像時常重複。

你在那裏過的好嗎？很好啊。

其實他們也沒說謊。日子很不錯，韓王浩學到很多東西，宋京浩努力學著穩重，這其實對他們往後的人生都是好事，不是嗎？

不是嗎？

可深處總有一個聲音，但他從來不說出口。

我想你們。

韓王浩當時並沒清晰的意識到這句話說出口會輕鬆很多，他只是很想一個人努力的堅強一點，每個人都在面對新的日子、新的隊伍、新的人生，他不可以把對方拖去回憶的漩渦裡，他不可以讓別人擔心，他得對自己的人生負責。

那些以前他任性展露在外的弱點，如今都要隱藏，藏得越隱密越刀槍不入越好，只有這樣他才不會突然痛得一發不可收拾。

還要讓人來安慰他不就顯得太遜了嗎？別人也有他們的日子要過，在這麼辛苦的日子裡何必多花心思去照顧他們的心情，所以有什麼好說的，都別說了罷。

同時他也在想，如果宋京浩也好、蔣范賢也好、他們誰都好，只要他們稍微透露出一些難受，他就願意聽、他就願意陪。

宋京浩何嘗不是。

於是他們幾個人，顧忌著對方又思念對方。

偶爾的難受又那麼欲言又止，在賽場燈光慘澹的走廊裡，一眼就看出對方的疲憊。宋京浩想，要笑才行。

因為宋京浩笑了，韓王浩想，那我也得笑呀。

其實日子怎麼樣你也都知道，只是如果看到你也笑了，這樣似乎就沒那麼辛苦了。

親密無比又有某種疏離，心照不宣。

於是在那燈光下，兩人又以一毫米的距離，擦肩而過。

 

 

很多事要回頭看的時候才會看得出那會兒到底是什麼樣子。

比方過去韓王浩太過執著，一個失誤他可以叨唸好一陣子的「好可惜、太可惜了……」；比方李書行一輸就爆炸，現在也知道輸了是很正常的事情。

韓王浩初入SKT時，他覺得他走在一條目標是冠軍的路上，走到一半的時候他慌了手腳，到了後面雙腿都麻痺了，他只覺得自己走在一條毫無止盡的路上，長路漫漫，而他疼痛又顫抖不已。

其實那個岔路來的沒那麼及時，卻著實不晚，當韓王浩抬起頭回望的時候，才知道其實那些經歷也就只是那樣而已。

因為經歷太多，其實也記不太起來，但似乎也挺好的。

那一年他低著頭，沿路撞上一堆又一堆隆起的石堆，在那時候他覺得路途艱險嚴峻，石堆高聳入雲，傷口削肉入骨，時至今日也能撿起那些小石頭，一粒一顆的數著，好好挑起放到一旁的樹下了。

他在住進LongZhu的晚上，睡意朦朧之間聽見金鍾仁飄忽的一句話：我們王浩真的長大了。

那天晚上他夢見兩年前金鍾仁看著韓王浩過去中二時期又是戴手環又是戴戒指的照片，大笑的說著，哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看看那時候這小屁孩的樣子，韓王浩又羞又惱的喊著哥我現在長大了！

金鍾仁用鼻孔哼出一口氣不以為然的說，我們王浩明明現在還是一個小孩子嘛。

他又夢到有次休假時他開實況，蔣范賢坐在他後面跟他聊天，關掉實況後很突然的就說，王浩啊，真的，現在王浩真的讓人放心很多了，我現在總是擔心京浩。

韓王浩睡醒後什麼都不記得，只覺胸口沉甸甸的，非常心疼。

 

KT輸的那天李書行死命想逼宋京浩承認他有哭，宋京浩則是打死拒絕承認他哭過，嘴硬的說著等等也不會哭。

李書行跟蔣范賢教養弟弟的方式不一樣，蔣范賢不會去刺激他，但李書行就會覺得宋京浩哭一哭會好受一點，所以想讓宋京浩知道哭出來也沒什麼，哭了也不會怎樣。

金鍾仁不到最後關頭不太出面，他就是出現一下做個表示：哥在這裡。

韓王浩想，宋京浩不是愛面子，他什麼模樣他們都清楚，喝了酒就愛哭，跑回家裡就會哭。宋京浩只是覺得孤單了，但他又不想讓他們知道他覺得孤單了。

宋京浩不想讓KZ的三個人發現他其實委屈的覺得，你們這樣不公平。

他不想讓他們知道，宋京浩其實還是很幼稚，跟還在Koo Tigers時一樣，是要人哄要人讓的少年。

就算是假裝的，他也要假裝的很堅強。

所以你們也別來看現在的我。

 

宋京浩拒絕去看決賽，卻默默躲在一個角落看完比賽直播，結束的時候就一條又一條的訊息轟炸，打得真的很好啊你們，我們王浩真的太厲害了，垃圾ro、垃圾raY、垃圾rilla今天也躺得很好呢，好啦開玩笑，今天你們四個真的都很厲害啊，做的太好了呢，當然還是我們king ho最棒了，我看得很開心呢。

採訪結束後，韓王浩點開kkt看到的就是這些言不由衷，他突然就很生氣，氣到都紅了眼眶。

宋京浩，你為什麼要說謊。

 

韓王浩過去一年沒有去戳破宋京浩的裝模作樣，是因為他自己也在裝模作樣，他低頭專心的看著自己的傷口，都忽略了其他的東西。韓王浩花了一年明白犯錯也就是那樣，他更花了一年去明白，其實脆弱並沒有什麼。

在他初入這職業時，他滿心想成為像趙在杰那樣帥氣的模範大人，他覺得長大就是刀槍不入，就是堅強無比，但他發現長大只是在接受自己永遠都會是脆弱的這件事實而已，接受自己會犯錯，接受自己的驕傲會破碎，接受自己不會永遠那麼好，接受永遠會有人不愛自己。

 

人生來是要脆弱的。

 

過去他在化妝間、休息室無數次放開宋京浩的手，是因為兩個人都想成為理想的大人模樣，卻不曾彼此對話過，即使你不是那個模樣，我也不會不要你。

 

 

韓王浩撥了電話給宋京浩，語調有些硬的說，京浩哥，你如果今天不過來梧柳洞，我以後真的會不理你，我是認真的，請您過來一趟。

嚇的宋京浩差點打開窗戶跳出去。

一到KZ宿舍就看見圍在桌子邊喝酒的三個哥哥們，本來還想笑咧咧的指著他們罵的宋京浩抬眼就看到從浴室走出來的韓王浩環著胸冷冷看他的樣子，那一秒宋京浩就抓抓頭，只差沒立正敬禮說您好了。

看著兩個人走去臥室的三位哥哥又默默開了一瓶酒喝起來，金鍾仁感嘆的說，從以前王浩就特別會治宋京浩那個臭小子唉。

看著房門被關起來的時候，宋京浩真的很想抱住自己大叫你想對我做什麼，結果一看到轉過頭來的韓王浩眼睛紅起來就慌了，還沒開口前韓王浩就沙啞的說，哥，你為什麼要說謊。

宋京浩覺得，在這種大好日子，他為什麼要說自己不開心去潑他們的冷水，他又不是真的白痴，他也不覺得自己有做錯，實話來說，他這麼做才是有腦子的普通人會做的事情。

更何況，看著自己前隊友的成功，他是真心為他們感到開心。

他所有的不開心都來自自己的失敗而已。

可是宋京浩太驕傲了，他只是說不出口罷了。

他怕自己承認了以後，就沒有力氣站起來繼續走了。

雖然他知道這些人一直都知道，但他不知道原來韓王浩這麼為他傷心。

他突然感覺原來這樣看著韓王浩，在很早的過去，在他開口以前，他們總是能心領神會的無話不說，那時候他們還都是光輝燦爛的少年。

那又怎樣呢？

不論是長大了，還是依舊年少，那又怎樣呢？

那些被他隱藏起來的青春，他就在這裡啊。

於是宋京浩伸出手，非常溫柔的拍著韓王浩的頭，在沒有喝醉的狀況下一邊掉著眼淚一邊說：「我太想你們了。」

 

在外頭喝到四五點的三個人聽著房門後漸漸不見的笑聲，金鍾仁笑著說，我不知道還能守著他們多久。

李書行像隻大熊一樣爬到他身上哀號著別走啊我的愛人啊！被蔣范賢一陣爆搥一邊罵著他們隊裡還有幾個孩子在睡覺呢吵什麼想死嗎？

 

「唉咕──我的床位被兩個混小子佔去睡了啊臭小子。」

「我的愛人呀，我們就躺在外面的地板一起冷死吧。」

 

「請滾回您的宿舍吧。」

 

*****

 

20180414

**Author's Note:**

> When we were children, we used to think that when we were grown-up we would no longer be vulnerable.   
> But to grow up is to accept vulnerability... To be alive is to be vulnerable.  
> ──Madeleine L'Engle  
> 只有脆弱，才會讓人接受一切。接受一切，才最強大。
> 
> 我寫完之後都開始很混淆我到底在寫什麼鬼……  
> 我寫到最後已經不懂我到底是要寫給韓王浩，還是寫給宋京浩了。但說到底，這確實是我對宋京浩些微的理解。  
> 在行文中我想了很多次，是否要這麼直白地說：宋京浩對自己現在這種樣子感到失敗、感到不驕傲。  
> 我們都希望自己愛的人快樂，希望自己喜歡的人為自己感到驕傲，同時也為他們感到驕傲，我知道，我也會想，宋京浩是LCK的第三名，他們打敗了過去打敗不了的對手，他實力不俗。  
> 但是換到宋京浩的立場呢？他會為自己這樣的表現感到滿足嗎？這是他想像的樣子嗎？這真的是他要的嗎？  
> 只要這樣一想，我幾乎就能馬上回答，絕對不是。  
> 宋京浩，或者說每一個沒有打到最好成績的每一個隊伍的每一個選手，在當下並不會為自己交出這樣的成績感到滿意。  
> 這首歌裡面有一句歌詞：在每個嚮往的地方，釋然一個遺憾。  
> 可能要等到他能釋然的時候，他才會對著那時候的自己說，喔，原來那時候你已經這麼努力了嗎。這麼堅持，做的真好呀，辛苦了。  
> 韓王浩經歷17年的淬鍊，他已經能慢慢做到了，李書行大概是在16年之後慢慢學會的，而蔣范賢、金鍾仁這兩個人可能要更早。  
> 我並不是要說宋京浩不好，而是我覺得宋京浩覺得自己不夠好。而他在很多人眼中已經太好了。
> 
> 每次寫他們之間的感情，我都會想那些後來喜歡上他們現在隊伍的人，知道隊友們的感情被拿來跟前隊友比較，內心肯定很酸澀。有時候也會覺得一百個人眼中有一百個哈姆雷特，有的人就覺得感情是不能比的，有些人就覺得還是有差。  
> 我也很想避免這種比較，因為我覺得比了也沒用。  
> 但我說，宋京浩想念他們，韓王浩想念他們，李書行想念他們。我還是不希望有人解讀成：老ROX隊友比起他們現在的隊友還要好。  
> 他們都很好，好與不好也不是我們說了算。  
> 就只是思念一個人或一群人罷了。韓王浩或許也會想念李在宛，甚至他在推特上看到Perkz推文的時候也會想，他在歐洲如何如何。  
> 我們比較這些其實真的沒有意義，因為這些冷暖只有他們自己知道，也只有對他們才有意義。而我們只不過是相信自己相信的罷了。  
> 話已至此，還請各位包涵。
> 
> 明天的比賽於我而言都是很喜愛的隊伍，能看到兩支如此富有創造力的隊伍比賽真的是很幸福的事情。  
> 我衷心希望KZ能帶二老去MSI，也衷心希望AFs能打出出色的高手對決，不論如何我都相信兩支隊伍值得尊敬，值得喝采。  
> 當我們在觀看比賽的時候，不要被恐懼蒙蔽雙眼，也不要被憤怒蒙蔽視野。  
> KZ加油。願你們旗開得勝，榮耀加身。
> 
> PS. 別再吵架啦，韓王浩不會希望你們替他吵架的真的。包紮好自己的傷口，好好休息吧各位。祝好夢。


End file.
